worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina Lecrae
Quick Facts *Full Name: Lady Katarina Lecrae *Nicknames: Katia (By Philip), Milady or Our Lady (By her knights) *Gender: Female *Race: Vampire *Age: Almost 2,000 (Appears to be in her mid-twenties) *Hair: Blonde *Eyes: Blue-gray *Series: Darkness Falls *Song: Family Her human family is long dead, but her love Philip is with her as one of her werepires and she has a daughter though she won't reveal her just yet. She thinks of her knights as her children, being especially protective of the blind Shawn. Appearance Lady Katarina can be described as willowy and full of grace. She allows her long hair to hang loose, only ever partially pulling it back. Her skin is pale and smooth, being hard despite it's fragile paper-like appearance. Her blue-grey eyes are gentle and full of wisdom she's gained through her long years. Bio She came from humble beginnings, the daughter of farmers in what would become Austria. Her parents decided to send her to a convent where she would recieved better care than they could hope to give her. It was en route there that she caught the eye the eye of the former Vampire Lord of Europe. He sent his knights to attack the convent and bring her to him. For years she endure abuse at his hands, including being drained within inches of her life. It endured until one of the knights, Darius, took pity on her and helped her escape. In order to protect her, he turned her. Even though she wasn't a lord, Darius pledged his allegience to her. Together they fought and destroyed the oppressive lord. Katarina rose to the position of Lord, and a few of the former Lord's knights switched to her side. As the years passed, all but Darius fell or had to be killed because of their blood lust. So Katarina began searching for replacements, people or vampires that had pure or noble spirits. One by one she found them, and they serve her willingly. In spite of her abuse, or perhaps because of it, Lady Katarina treats all those who serve under her with the respect and dignity they deserve, setting strict rules regarding the treatment of the handful of humans that she keeps in her castle. She fell in love with one human while out on an outing. He was a french Scholar and linguist, her beloved Philip. Having spent almost a century as a vampire, Katarina was incredibly surprised and delighted to find she was pregnant. Eventually giving birth to a healthy, half-vampire child, she reluctantly sent the child away with her beloved...hoping to protect them. As fate would have it, she would be reunited with her beloved. Finding him mortally wounded, by a werewolf, she readily did what she had to in order to save his life. Philip was the first and only werepire that she created, though would not be the only one she would bring to live with her. After they discovered their daughter was still alive, but what had happened to her, Katarina accepted her Philip's vow to remain a wolf until their daughter could be free. She longs for that day, vowing that she would only reveal her identity at that time. Not long after that she searched for a special human, one from the current era, who might be able to save her daughter. That person turned out to be Danny, though it remains to be seen whether he and Skyla will succeed or not. Abilities and Forms *See Darkness Falls plot for full info on DF vampires.